User blog:PraYer;-;7/Down under your pants
Sup guys. After a horrible trip of 32 hours, I finally got in australia. *hooray* ahum... Im officially a hobo now, not havig a room to sleep and using the wifi of a hotel i dont even stay at. Feeling aussie already. Anyway, the long-pain-in-the-ass trip got me finally to finish another Iron wolf transcript (yeey). Ill post it here when i have a hotel room with wifi and a charger for my laptop. Further on, a black dude called me nigga the first hour i was here. I fell in love with the people immediatly. Unfortunatly, too british. Fucking twattaking over all countries. Anyway, PEACE My horrible cheapskeet hotel has wifi for 10 buvks a day. Im updating this from a childrens playground free wifi #lolfuckaustralia @bbp with my uncle and my cousin. My parents fly in next week All right, the moment is there. Im leaving this godsforsacken island today at 5:30 PM (it's 10:35 AM when i posted this). I should arrive somewhere sunday, because.... Well fuck the trip. Anyway, I want to get to work immediatly again. MWIM, i ask you out for a date at sunday, regular time we used to meet (have no idea what time it is near you). Ps. 900, prepare for some new late night chills. We need to get back in rythm, now that we havent done them for 4 weeks. PEACE Lol this was a thing. Well, behold the 2016 Japan update, the journey has started off excellent. Today I shall tell you about everything that happened in a span of 24 hours. An unappearant strike on Schiphol KLM, check facebook, has caused mayhem across travellers, as when we arrived at Osaka airport, nearly every group missed exactly 1 piece of luggage. For us it was my sister's suitcase, so now she is wearing my underwear for the time being. While promised to have the problem resolved, our situation was a bit odd as all families already got a missing luggage form ready except us, which makes the situation even more tricky. While i wouldn't have a problem with it normally, my laptop was in her luggage due to space constraints in mine. If it were to happen that we don't get it back, that means that a lot of data and work, some GCU related, has vaporized and considering some were 'hand drawn' sketchs with paint and photoshop, that would be shite as fuck. So that is fun. Japan is okay in itself. Too many japanese tho. No seriously tho, jesus it is hot. Fuck europe's heatwave, this is worse. Food is nice, everywhere you go is essentially a fastfood place, step in, eat, gtfo. I'm lovin it. Anyway, PEACE P.S. My brother has informed me while typing this that KLM 'lost' a dog. Fuck u strikers, fuck u. ---- The 2017 Hawaii update -- What a fucking party it is. After 27 hours travelling from bed to bed, during which I haven't slept, we finally got onto yet another forsaken island -- Third in a row. As per usual, luggage was missing. 4 out of 5 baga were left in San Fransisco because fuck us in particular. Fun fact, only me sis' bag did arrive; exact opposite of last year. We should be getting our luggage somewhere this afternoon, but ffs i'm still walking in long pants, me legs are melting. Breakfast was straight up fucking amazing, food distracts me from the pain I suffer every second I spend with my family (just kidding I love them, but food more) That's about first impressions day 1... So yeah, have a good one. Mandatory PEACE Category:Blog posts